Kamen Rider Kabuto Exced
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: Souji Tendou has escaped the custody of ZECT, as well as several others, but they must keep away. He comes to America to keep up the battle against the Worm while also keep away from ZECT. What happens when, two months after his escape, he meets up with a team known as Young Justice? Kabuto/ harem.


Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of Kamen Rider Kabuto Excel! This story is enspired by 'Kabuto EX' by 'GuyverGenesis', which is an awesome crossover between Kamen Rider Kabuto and Teen Titans. I wanted to do a story with a similar premise, a different plot characters and what not, so I decided to do one with Young Justice!

This is kinda _like_ an adaptatin of Kamen Rider Kabuto but don't expect the _exact same_ plot. It will ahve elements of the _over all_ plot but not the entire thing. Also most Rider's will have different names and personalities to their show counterparts so, yea. The only name I'm keeping is Souji Tendou and he will be a cross between the Souji we all know and love as well as a fresh new character.

For Young Justice? This takes some point in the very early point in the first series after Artemis has joined the team.

I'm going to be paring Souji up with multiple femals to give your suggestions and ideas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Young Justice

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"**Zecter!"**

_Flashback/ Dream_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ Young Justice Crossover**

**Kamen Rider Kabuto Excel**

**Chapter 1: Cast Off, The Man to Ruel All**

* * *

It had been a long few months, the Heaven Walker contemplated as he walked down the roads of Happy Harbour in America. But the cause of the long few months? Well, the cause of that went back to events that happened about forty years ago.

Years ago a small asteroid crashed into a small district within Tokyo, Japan. It brought with it a group of beings known as the Native. Big and green in color, they looked like a walking chrysalis. They had faces that looked like skulls being held up by green arms and with a single horn protruding from the front. The Japanese government, wanting to keep the existence of the Native a secret, helped the aliens find seclusion within society without anyone the wiser. But to be able to blend in, the Native had a small yet dark and terrible secret.

They could copy the genetic code of a person they came into contact with, including their memories and, in a woman's case, a pregnancy. The Native told their human friends about the coming of the Worm; a race of alien cousins to the Native that wished for the destruction of the Native. To help fight the upcoming invasion, the Native helped the humans create a special battle system to give humans the power of the Native and the Worm. Thus, the Kamen Rider System was made. But the Native were far more crafty than what the humans thought.

Wanting to make Earth their own home, the Native slowly planned the conversion of every human on the planet into Native. To hide their secret agenda, they cooperated with the Japanese government to create a special militaristic task force. This force was dubbed ZECT. Their main warriors would be the Riders. It took twenty-three years to get everything compleated for the original Zecter's.

Unfortunately for the two of the best scientists, a newly wedded couple, learnt of the Native's plans by accident. When they tried to report this to the higher-ups with the Native's plans but where ignored. And the Native's, who had discovered what they had learnt, where targeted for execution. Their newly born son was taken in by his Grandmother, who also knew of the Native's plans and tried to keep him safe while also training him for his parent's plans.

Before their deaths they keyed the most powerful of the Zecter's to their son's DNA sequence as well as program it to protect him, they also sabotaged the blueprints for the upgrade Zecter as well as the weapon Zecter that where to be made at the later date so that they would only work for their son. unfortunately, when he was 12 ZECT managed to locate and kidnap the Scientist's son, as well as several others from around the world who had a high compatibility rating with the different Zecter's, and kill his Grandmother. The children where trained by ZECT to be their Riders, to obey _their_ orders. But the son of the scientist' knew the truth of ZECT thanks to his parents and Grandmother, and protected as many of the kids as possible from the corruption of ZECT, the group growing close as time went on.

With the suspicions of what he was doing ZECT did the unthinkable to try and control him.

They created a child for him.

Using the DNA of his parents they had on record, as well as the DNA of the son himself, they spliced it together and rearranged it; taking some of the father's DNA out and replacing it with different strands of the mother's while also adding DNA from some of the other female captives on the scientist's son's 'team'.

They created a daughter for the son, the scientist's granddaughter, who was artificially aged to ten, nearly eleven, years old and gave her a new Zecter almost identical to her fathers.

After finding out what happened the group where furious, they kept the girl with them, kept her safe, until they decided they where ready to escape.

And escape they did.

Using the technology that ZECT had created, the technology that the kids had been trained in, they escaped.

Not all of them did. There where three who where still trapped. They had been sent to another training ground a few weeks before hand, to be trained to join command tropes in the field since these three acted the most willing to ZECT's command. Unfortunately one member of the group _where_ now _truly _part of ZECT while the second was manipulated. The third? He disappeared during the transport

The escape worked though. The evolution Zecter, known as the Hyper Zecter, was lost and the weapon Zecter, called the Perfect Zecter, was missing but they still escaped.

ZECT thought that besides that slight loss, the group had gotten away without a scratch.

How little they knew.

What ZECT did _not_ know was that three of them fell during the escape.

The Bee, Dragonfly and Scorpion fell that day.

And the Dark Beetle lost a mother.

The Scientist's son could not bring his daughter with him, he was their biggest target. So he gave his Dark Princess to the oldest of the 'Hell Siblings', and one of her mothers, for her to be protected. The group then, despite their wish to remain together, split up knowing that be being in a group ZECT would find them a lot easier.

It had been nearly two months since he had last seen his two remaining male friends, his lover and their daughter.

The man felt a tear fall from his eyes before he sensed it. His small red Zecter, his partner, flew out of his shirt and beeped to confirm his feeling.

A Worm.

It was time for them to face The Man Who Walks The Path Of Heaven.

* * *

(Elsewhere, a little while ago)

The six teen heroes known as Young Justice where on a mission. There has been several reports of people who had disappeared for several days before reappearing with different personalities as well as some strange green chrysalis like creatures. So the six where to go undercover and try to find out what was going on. So far, nothing. Robin yawned as he stretched in boredom. Robin was wearing a red shirt with a black hoody, a pair of blue jeans and black trainers with his black hair sleeked back smartly and his signature black sunglasses on his face. The team was currently sitting at a cafe waiting for something to happen

"When are these freaks gonna make a move?!" Wally West, AKA Kid Flash, growled as he raised his arms in the air. He was wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt with a red short-sleeved shirt that he left unbuttoned on top, blue jeans as well as red and yellow trainers

"Will you shut up Baywatch." Artemis growled. She was wearing a green sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black hiking boots, her blonde hair still in it's usual ponytail "This is a stakeout. We need patience."

"But it's _soooooooo_ boring!" Wally complained

"So?" Superboy asked, wearing his normal costume with a black jacket over his shirt "We just need to wait for this guy to show up and then we take them down!"

"I agree with Superboy."AquaLad/ Kaldur'ahm nodded. He was wearing a dark blue jacket that was zipped up, blue track suit and black boots "We can not draw too much attention to ourselves or the creatures may not appear."

"You mean them?" M'gann/ Megan/ Miss Martian said, she had changed her skin to a normal human peach colour, and was wearing a white short with a red jacket, a red skirt and a pair of heels. The group turned to the side to see several large amount of dark green humanoid crystalists, eight of them to be accurate. They where grabbing people and seemed to start fading in appearance

"Crap! Kid, move!" AqualLad yelled to Wally who quickly ran over to the people and got them all away from the creatures before running back to the group and pulling his goggles on. Robin had pulled on his Utility Belt, Artemis had pulled out her bow and quiver from her backpack, AquaLad had pulled his jacket off and pulled out his weapons, Superboy ripped his jacket off and Miss Martian just changed her skin and cloths back to normal. They and the creatures glared a each other for several seconds before a red blur suddenly raced through the creatures, knocking them all down, before zooming away

"What was that?" Megan asked in shock and confusion

"Grandmother said this:..." a voice said and the teens all looked to the side to see a 16 year old boy of Japanese descent said as he walked towards the group. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a black waist coat, a pair of blue jeans and steel-toed boots. He had longish black shaggy hair that lay there, some strands covering his eyes which where a light brown. "... The strong are saved. The weak crumble. Only the strong need to survive." The mystery person then closed his eyes, focusing his thoughts on his waist, and a strange silver belt appeared. The sides each had a square shaped pad while the front had a type of docking platform on it. The red blur then returned except it was now slow enough for everyone to see it was a small red mechanical Rhinoceros Beetle. It had three sets of silver legs on its sides with a circular clear window trimmed in white in the middle of it's back, there where small green eyes at the side of it's horn and the underside of the horn was gold

"Ikuze, Aibō (1)!" he said as he raised his right hand so it rested next to his left ear. The red beetle flew into his hand and he held it tightly. He then said one word. "Henshin!" He then suddenly slid the beetle onto the track so it's horn nestled atop the block at the end of the track on his left side

"Who is that guy?" Artemis asked in shock, awe and concern

"**Henshin.**" the mecha-beetle said in a semi-robotic voice. Large red hexagons covered his body and, under them, armour began to appear as nano-machines quickly assembled this magnificent piece of equipment. After a few seconds the red hexagons disappeared revealing the 16 year old in his new armour. His body was first covered in a strange black body suit that had a strange pattern on them, making him look somewhat like a soldier. Over his body suit was silver and red armor. He wore black boots with silver metal plating on them going towards his ankles. The outer side of his lower legs had silver metal plates on them and his ankles had three to four silver bands wrapped around them. He also had silver knee pads above his knees. On the sides of his thighs were metal plates . His shoulders were covered in bulky metal armor that had rounded ends. The under side of the shoulder armor was red while the rest of it was silver. The front and back of the shoulder armor each had a silver metal orb that acted like a joint. On his left shoulder that the front orb had a strange symbol that looked like a rhinoceros beetle and had the word ZECT written within it. His arms were covered in silver segmented armor and his forearms were bound with silver jointed gauntlets. He wore a silver chest plate that had a red upper piece that wrapped around his neck. She then looked at his head and noticed that is was mostly silver in color. He had a silver antenna on the front of his head and a small forward facing horn on top of his helmet. He had a single blue eye plate set under the silver armor of his helmet, the edges around the eye plate trimmed in red. He also seemed to have a silver mouth plate. A silver metal belt with square shaped pads on each side and, in the center of his belt like a buckle, was the small red mechanical beetle

"Wow..." Miss Martian whispered in awe

"Amazing..." Artemis muttered

"W... What?!" Robin gasped

"That's some sweet tech that guy's got." Kid Flash gushed

"I hope this guy knows what he's doing." AquaLad muttered as he struggled to stand up. Superboy just narrowed his eyes at the warrior

The metal man then raised his hand revealing a small black gun with red and silver trim before one of the creatures snarled "Ka... bu... to..." it growled as it began to walk towards him. The metal man seemed unfazed as he pulled the trigger of the gun firing a barrage of bullets that tore through the creature causing it to stumble back "KABUTO!" it yelled before it charged again with a blood thirsty growl

"I don't think so Worm." the metal man, who they think is called Kabuto, threw his gun into the air before catching it by the gun barrel, making it seem like an axe... which it was then proven to be as he slashed the creature with it causing sparks to fly. Kabuto then began to calmly walk forward before he repeated the process again, slashing the Worm again and again for about another ten seconds before he gave a mighty swing kick to the creatures... what _looked_ like the creature's face sending it flying back and rolling on the ground "Too easy."

"KABUTO!" the other creatures growled as they stood up and charged, their fallen comrade standing back up and joining the fray. Kabuto leaned back to avoid a slash to the face, twisted to the right to dodge another, to the left, duck, slashed a Worm across the face, right, back, right again, slash, duck, slash. A similar pattern happened for a few more seconds before Kabuto, while still dodging, flipped the axe so it was a gun again before he span around and let loose a hail of shots at the crystallise creatures

"You done yet?" Kabuto asked with an obvious smirking tone as he looked at the Worms behind his single eyepiece. The Worms just growled as they stood back up, one of them glowing red causing Kabuto to frown under his helmet "So, you're molting?" he asked as he just carelessly threw his axe away "I can to." the team was confused about this, not just what he ment by the 'I can to' bit but what was molting and just what did this guy know?

"Just who is this guy?" Wally asked in confusion

"I have no idea." Robin admitted. Kabuto then carelessly tapped the back of the robotic beetle's horn with his left hand causing it to move forwards slightly. Blue electricity flew all over his body as all of the large bulky silver armour on hs chest, shoulders, arms and head moved forwards slightly as if they where about to be blasted off

"Cast Off!" Kabuto shouted as he grabbed the slightly lifted horn on the mecha-beetle with his right hand, the horn between his middle and ring finger's, and pulled it all the way to the right. The circular center split in two as the front of the beetle's head moved forward. Lights started flashing on a panel that was hidden underneath the out shell of the beetle's body.

"**CAST OFF**." the mecha-beetle said in its robotic voice. The outer armor on Kabuto's body then flew off at a very fast rate of speed, slamming into the monsters and sending them flying, also making the 'molting Worm' stop the process it was currently undertaking. The team ducked, not wanting to get hit by flying armor pieces. Robin looked up at Kabuto and saw a long horn attached to the chin of his helmet rise up. It attached to a slot above his blue eye plate, creating a beetle horn. His single blue eye plate had now become two blue eye pieces. This gave him a look similar to a Kabutomushi (a Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle). With a clicking sound, signifying that the horn had locked on and his eye pieces glowing a bright blue, the mecha-beetle then said, "**CHANGE: BEETLE**". His transformation was complete and the team starred on in awe.

He still had on his black body suit but most of the bulky armor was gone. Now his armored body was much sleeker. This was Kamen Rider Kabuto – Rider Form. His thighs and lower legs still had the side armor plating and his feet still had the armored boots but the extra out armor was gone. He still had his silver knee pads too. Nearly all of the segmented armor on his arms were gone as well. His upper arms now only had a single silver plate covering the sides as did his forearms. His forearm armor plates connected to silver wrist bands which also connect to a black hand guard trimmed in silver on each hand. His shoulder armor was also less bulky. The top parts were a shiny red color while being trimmed in silver. The outer sides of the shoulder armor were flat yet slightly rounded. His helmet and chest plate had undergone the biggest change. His chest plate was now more pronounced, looking like body armor. Nearly completely crimson red in color, only the lower sides around his ribs and parts of his back were trimmed in silver. A black track line separated the chest armor, giving it the appearance of two solid pectoral plates and two solid ab plates. His helmet was really different. The top was mostly red in color while the bottom half was silver and trimmed in black. The black linings also seemed to separate some of the silver area, giving it a distinguished look, really like that of a beetle. The black part of his helmet also trimmed around his silver mouth plate and his blue eye pieces. On the top of his helmet was a small forward facing silver horn. The long red horn from before went right up the middle of his helmet and slightly spread out to the sides at the tip of the horn.

"Wow..." was all that could really be said

Kabuto then looked up at the monsters as they began to get back up "Just try it." one Worm was apparently brave enough and charged at Kabuto who just stood more or less still. Kabuto weaved through its attacks effortlessly, as if he was in a dance, before he suddenly kicked out his his leg and smashed the Worm in the back sending it away. Kabuto then leaned down and picked his gun up again, this time as an axe, except he was holding it in a reverse grip. He then grabbed the main axe/ gun handle section and pulled it away revealing it to be a sheath of some sort for a small rusted gold/bronze blade almost like a knife or a kunai

"KABUTO!" another Worm yelled as it charged again. Kabuto just effortlessly span around and slashed the creature across the gut with the blade before kicking it and causing several more slashes before he blocked the claw of another creature and suddenly jumped away just as one fo the creatures, the one he had slashed with the kunai, exploded in a blaze of green fire which took the second attacker with it. Five of the remaining Worm's charged at Kabuto who just blocked all of their attacks with his kunai before he retaliated with a slash or a kick. In less then ten seconds he jumped away just as they exploded

"One left." Kabuto said as he turned to the last Worm, who was once again in a blazing red aura nad seems to explode as it's body changed. It was now a strange black creature with some mantis parts "Great, it molted." Kabuto groaned before the creature disappeared

"Where'd it go?!" Megan yelled as she looked around in horror, just before sparks racked across Kabuto's armour and he fell to the floor on one knee

"Kabuto!" Artemis and Robin gasped

"Damn, super speed. Kid, can you see it?" AquaLad asked Wally who shock his head in negative

"It's different than normal super speed. It's as if it has encased itself in a bubble where time moves much slower outside the bubble than inside it." Wally explained "But I can see it coming out of the 'bubble' every now and again, almost like it's only temporary." Kabuto managed to catch the claw this time, after being battered around like a rage doll and being sent to the floor again every time he tried to stand back up. The Worm was now visibal again to normal eyes and Kabuto smirked, which was unsean by the other's

"Clock up." he said simply before he slammed one of the pads on his side.

**"CLOCK UP!" ** the voice of the beetle called.

And then, to the team, Kabuto and the Worm where now nothing but two blurs racing all over the small park

* * *

(Inside Clock Up)

Kabuto and the Mantis Worm raced across the park. Kabuto was slightly annoyed that he had not yet landed a hit yet but nether had the Worm. They where racing across the ground, Kabuto blocking it's every strike with his kunai, shins and forearms.

Over the ground, across water, up buildings, zigzagging.

They where not stopping.

The two where currently at the top of a building traiding blows still.

Untill the locked themselves in a stalemate, Kabuto using his kunai to block a strike from one bladed arm and his forearm to block a slash from the other.

The two where evenly matched in strength...

But then Kabuto did the unexpected. He jumped back causing the Worm to loss his footing and balance so it fell forwards and into Kabuto's boot which smashed him through the wall at their side and falling to the ground.

Akbuto followed after him, jumping off the building. He pushed the poped open part of the shell of his buckle back into place before he said "Put On!" and returned the beetle horn to it's normal place.

**"PUT ON!" **the machine called as the parts of his Masked Form reappeared and reattached themselves returning Kabuto to his Masked Form

Kabuto then grabbed hold of the Mantis Worm and held him tight as they fell to the floor, the tough armour of the Masked Form stopping the Worm from being able to move it's arms as freely as it wanted. Just before they hit the ground Kabuto moved his arms and, with all his might, oushed the Worm so it fell into the ground hard. And then, just before he landed, he moved feet first and landed with allof his extra weight into the Mantis Worm's gut crushing it even more

**"CLOCK OVER!"**

* * *

(Outside Clock Up)

The team watched in shock as they saw the sudden change in enviroment. The small pile of rubble with the Mantis Worm ont he ground and Kabuto once again in his Masked Form walking off it. Kabuto was facing the team and, just as he was about to move, the Mantis Worm suddenly stood up and was about to hit him when...

**"CAST OFF!"** the armour of Masked Form through the air, most of it hitting the Worm and sending it into the wall behind them almost comically

Kabuto didn't even look back as he began to walk away from the monster, heading back towards the team. While doing so he pressed three buttons on the top side of the beetle buckle with his right thumb.

"**1!** (_He was about five steps from the monster) _**2!** (N_ow about half way between the team and the monster_) **3!** (Now only several steps awayfrom the team)**"** Kabuto slid the front panel of the beetle buckles front backwards with his left hand while resetting the beetle horn of the buckle forward once more. The group began to wonder what he was doing when they noticed the monster run right out of the rubble and straight for Kabuto.

"Look out!" the group yelled in shock but Kabuto just stood there, holding the horn tightly, before he said two words

"Rider…Kick." He said softly, almost in a whisper, before he acted. He pulled the beetle horn on the buckle backwards again, popping open the center once more.

"**RIDER KICK!**" the beetle buckle shouted out as glowing blue energy began traveling from the belt up to the horn on Kabuto's head. The gem and eyes on his helmet flashed with power before the next step happened. The energy then quickly went back down his body and down the right side of his leg, resting in his right foot. Kabuto performed a counter spin kick as the Worm got within a foot of striking him. Kabuto's empowered boot connected with the monster, causing it to explode in a burst of flames.

"Wow..." Wally gasped

"Awesome!" Robin said with a large grin

"Amazing!" AquaLad praised

"Incredibal!" Megan gushed

"Show off." SuperBoy muttered

"Who are you?" Artemis asked in awe. Kabuto turned the the group and then answered

"Grandmother said this: There is only one name in the world that you must remember. Walking the path of Heaven... the man who will rule over all." As he spoke Kabuto raised his arm into the sky with his index finger pointed out towards the sun and, as if the world itself answered to his every whim, the sun began to shin down on him illuminating him and causing his armour to shine magnificently. the Beetle then flew off his waist causing all of his armour to turn into partials of energy and return to his belt leaving the 16 year old they saw in the beginning "Tendou... Souji!"

"Heavenly path, rules over all." Robin muttered

"What was that?" Wally asked Robin

"I know some Japanese. His name means heavenly path, rules over all." Robin explained

"Swesome name." Artemis couldn't help but say

"Thank you. Now, who are you?" Souji asked them with a raised eyebrow

* * *

1: Ikuze, Aibō = Let's go, partner!

* * *

I hope you all liked the first chapter. Give any ideas and suggestions you may have. See you next time!


End file.
